


Always be there for you

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, mention of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: They hadn't told any of the other Jedi Knights yet, but when their children would come to dinner today, Anakin and Obi-Wan would tell them the good news. If Obi-Wan was honest, the thought of it made him a little nervous.The last time he had been pregnant, the children had been too young to really understand what it meant when their fathers filled them in on their secret that they were having a baby sister. This time it would be very different. Nathan was now fourteen, a moody teenager and Kit Fisto's Padawan for nearly a year. He and his younger siblings now knew what it meant to have a younger sibling.And Obi-Wan wondered how they would take it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Always be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Obikin-Mpreg Story. This one is actually a sequel to the stories "Perfect" and "The more the better", but it can be read as a stand alone as well.

Obi-Wan carefully examined his appearance in the mirror on the bedroom closet in their quarters. Was there already something to look at, or was he imagining it? It could not be actually. His connective tissue was no longer as tight as it had been in his younger years, and each of the previous pregnancies had done its part to make his hips a little fuller and his belly a little more prominent, but it was still too early to see the swelling through the layers of his clothing. Still, he imagined that the tunic rested on the spot where their child was growing inside him, and even his sensitive nipples rubbed uncomfortably against the fabric of his undershirt, reminding him that his body was once again in the process of adjusting to the little life inside him.

He had almost forgotten what it was like when the hormones were doing their work, so long had it been since he had carried Shmi inside him. Their youngest child was now eight years old, and according to Anakin, she actually bore some resemblance to her namesake by now, or at least his husband wanted to imagine seeing his late mother in the girl. Obi-Wan himself reminded their daughter a little of his childhood friend Bant Eerin. Not in looks, of course, since Bant was a Mon Calamari, but in her cheerful and helpful nature. It had been decades since Obi-Wan had last seen her, and sometimes he wished Anakin had met her, but since Bant had left the Order many years ago, there had been no trace of her. By the Force, he still missed her.

The memory of the happy times of his youth made Obi-Wan's heart heavy, and a sigh escaped his lips as he tried to pull the tunic over his stomach one more time so that it hid their little secret. They hadn't told any of the other Jedi Knights yet, but when their children would come to dinner today, Anakin and Obi-Wan would tell them the good news. If Obi-Wan was honest, the thought of it made him a little nervous. The last time he had been pregnant, the children had been too young to really understand what it meant when their fathers filled them in on their secret that they were having a baby sister. This time it would be very different. Nathan was now fourteen, a moody teenager and Kit Fisto's Padawan for nearly a year. He and his younger siblings now knew what it meant to have a younger sibling. And he wondered how they would take it.

"Don't worry, you look wonderful," a voice suddenly said, then Anakin appeared in the mirror before stepping behind him and putting his arms around him so his hands could rest on Obi-Wan's stomach. "Almost like you're ..."

"Please, don't say it," Obi-Wan tried to avert the inevitable at the last moment, but it was already too late. „... glow from within."

With a groan, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. By the Force, he hated that cliché, especially now that he didn't feel remotely like he was glowing. Instead, he felt pale and nervous and very, very pregnant.

"What?" asked Anakin close to his ear, and his voice held a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "It's true, isn't it? I'd almost forgotten how good pregnancies look on you."

It was hard to tell if it was because of the Alpha in Anakin that he loved seeing Obi-Wan round and full with his children in his belly, or if it was because of the altered scent the Omega was emitting, but nothing was a stronger aphrodisiac for Anakin than the knowledge that he had impregnated Obi-Wan. On the one hand, this reaction made the Omega in him happy. To know that his Alpha was pleased with him and to see the family they had created grow. Still, Obi-Wan couldn't help but worry at the thought of another child. 

There had been a reason, after all, why Shmi had been their last baby, and it had had nothing to do with them not wanting more children. On the contrary, if Anakin had had his way, they would have had a clan of their own in the creche by now, and Obi-Wan wouldn't have minded giving Shmi a sister either, but after a serious illness three years after the birth of their youngest, it hadn't looked like they would be able to have another child. 

It had started with strange, pulling pains in the abdomen, but Obi-Wan hadn't really paid much attention to them. In fact, he had thought it was a sign that his fertile time was coming to an end. He was actually still a bit too young for that, but since Shmi's birth he hadn't had any real heat, so he suspected his body had decided that four children were enough. However, when the pain didn't go away, but got stronger, and after a week he also developed a fever, he had finally given in to Anakin's urging and gone to see a healer. The diagnosis they received a short time later had been worrying. It appeared that a fist-sized tumor had formed in Obi-Wan's abdomen, which - if not removed - could pose a serious threat to his life.

So it was not a question of pros or cons, but only of how quickly the operation could be performed, and the very next day the tumor was cut out. Although Anakin had been against it, Obi-Wan had insisted that they did not tell any of the children. Since they were living in the creche, with any luck they would never have to know about it. The other members of the Order were also kept in the dark, except for the healers, of course. Anakin, however, waited in the Halls of healing the entire time and was back at his side immediately after the surgery. While Obi-Wan's recovery from the surgery was slow, the healers' prognosis was good. The tumor had been completely removed and the chances were good that he would fully recover, but nevertheless they urged the Jedi Master to take it easy. The Omega's body would need time to heal and intercourse could cause the internal wounds to tear open again and begin to bleed.

So Anakin and Obi-Wan held back. Allowed the Omega enough time to recover from the illness. But even though he got better over time, Obi-Wan waited in vain to get another heat, even a year later. It seemed they had to come to terms with the fact that Shmi had been their last child, and although Obi-Wan knew Anakin would have loved to have more children, the Alpha never showed that Obi-Wan's supposed sterility saddened him. Instead, he always let him know how much he loved him and how happy he was with their family. For five years, they lived in the belief that they could no longer have children, and then, miraculously, Obi-Wan had become pregnant again. 

In the past, the Omega would have simply had faith in the Force and his body and looked forward to the child. But even though he had made it through the first few weeks just fine, and the tests so far showed that the baby was developing normally, Obi-Wan was more worried than he had been with previous pregnancies. Though he still performed his katas daily and trained regularly, his body was not as resilient as it used to be since his illness, even if Anakin did not want to hear it.

"You are a flatterer," he therefore tried to distract the Alpha. 

"No, I'm not," Anakin firmly rebuffed as his hands gently stroked the Omega's belly. "You must feel it, too. Your Force signature shines as bright as a star. It's a wonder none of the other members of the order have noticed the pregnancy yet."

"Well, as you know, I have pretty good shields," Obi-Wan returned with a shrug before squirming out of his husband's embrace. "And now I must prepare dinner before the children arrive."

"Wait, I'll help you," Anakin immediately volunteered, making a move to follow the Omega into the kitchen.

"Never mind, I'd rather do it myself," decided Obi-Wan, who really didn't feel like company at the moment. "You can set the table later then."

<<<<>>>>

Heavens, what a mess.

Normally, Obi-Wan enjoyed having the children as guests, so he insisted that they ate together - if possible - once a week and talk about the things that were on their minds. However, it became more and more difficult to put this wish into practice since Nathan had been elevated to the rank of Padawan. Unfortunately, when he was on missions with Kit Fisto, family obligations could not be taken into account, and once Lucas would be chosen by a master, it would be even more difficult to get all the children under one roof. But precisely because it was uncertain how often they could sit together like this, Obi-Wan enjoyed each of their meetings, and he knew Anakin felt the same way. 

Today, however, he found the noise the children had been making since they had entered the quarters to be much worse than usual. Maybe it was because of the pregnancy or because he had slept badly, or maybe they were really more lively, because already one hour after their arrival the Jedi Master felt a booming headache rising in him. Still, he wouldn't break off their meeting, he just liked having them around too much for that, but it took him more and more strength to keep his shields closed so as not to let them notice his discomfort.

At the moment, however, the children were so engrossed in listening to Nathan's account of his last mission on Kashyyyk that they probably wouldn't have even noticed if a dancing Loth cat had come through the door. Their elder seemed very pleased with himself as he - very aware of his siblings' stares - stroked the Padawan braid behind his ear without pausing in the narrative. Although it had always been Jedi tradition to shear an Initiate's hair, Obi-Wan wanted to cry when Nathan's dark blond curls fell victim to the scissors, but by now he had grown accustomed to their elder's short haircut. Without the long hair, his resemblance to Anakin was no longer quite so striking, but at second glance there could still be no doubt about who his father was.

Just like Anakin in his teenage years, the boy had a tendency to exaggerate his role in the stories in order to play to the fore, but Obi-Wan always brought him back down to earth. More than once, he had had a serious discussion with Nathan about how the fact that he was now a Padawan didn't mean he was better than his siblings. Still, their eldest had a tendency to get out of line, and today Obi-Wan again had to admonish him to stick to the truth as the narrative began to get more and more fanciful, causing Nathan's ears to involuntarily turn red and he finished the story a little less embellished with an offended look at his father.

But that didn't change the fact that his siblings were impressed by what they had heard. "You're really lucky," sighed nine-year-old Qui-Gon, who had settled cross-legged on the couch. "I'd love to travel to other planets, but none of the masters have shown any interest in me yet."

"I'm sure that will come," Anakin encouraged him, sitting in a chair on the other side of the coffee table. "First, Lucas has to find a master who will accept him as a Padawan."

Unlike Nathan, who had actually been waiting impatiently since he could walk to be allowed to prove himself, and Qui-Gon, whose gaze was always fixed in the distance, eleven-year-old Lucas was in no hurry to leave the creche. If Obi-Wan was honest, he saw their second-born in one of the corps, perhaps in agriculture or science, rather than in the role of a Padawan, but so far Anakin steadfastly refused to even consider that possibility. Time was running out, however. If Lucas still hadn't been chosen in two years, he would be assigned to an order, whether it suited Anakin or not. 

But the thought of that, didn't seem to faze Lucas. "Yesterday, my clan meditated with Master Tiin in the Garden of a Thousand Fountains," he recounted proudly instead. "And he said I was very good at it."

Indeed, next to galactic history, meditation was Luca's favorite subject, but whether this would be enough to be chosen by a master was more than questionable. While he wasn't bad at lightsaber combat or Force suggestion either, he was no match for Nathan, who had always beaten him so far. Besides, Master Tiin already had a Padawan who was far from ready to take the trials to become a knight. Probably these very thoughts were going through Anakin's mind at that moment, so he just sighed softly and Obi-Wanfelt the need to praise their son instead of him.

"That's great," he said with a thin smile. "Master Tiin is usually very sparing with his praise."

"He praised me today, too," Shmi cut into the conversation. "Because I – as the only one in my clan - could lift a watering can with the Force and water the flowers with it."

"I am happy for you, young one," Obi-Wan replied, addressing his daughter. At eight years old, Shmi was far from the pressure her brother was under. So far, lessons in the way of the Force had been more of a game she played enthusiastically. And she was quite good on several levels, but though Obi-Wan would be careful not to mention it and give her false hope, he knew her abilities had already been noted by one master or another. Even Master Windu had once remarked to him that he might consider accepting her as his Padawan when the time came.

With them their lineage in the Order was assured, but Obi-Wan couldn't help wondering what direction the child he was carrying would take. Would it be as fearless as Nathan, as thoughtful as Lucas, an explorer like Qui-Gon, or as energetic as Shmi? Perhaps it would take a different path altogether. After all, it had no obligation to stay in the Order. Most of the children of the Jedi followed the path of their parents, but there were always exceptions who left the Order and searched for their place in the universe on their own. Obi-Wan had resolved to accept any decision of their children. Even if he would miss them if they left the Order, it was their own life and for him it was most important that they were happy.

He was so lost in thought that only Anakin's gentle tapping against his shields brought him back to the here and now. Questioningly, Obi-Wan raised his head to look at his husband, who was asking his permission through their bond to share the news with their children. Silently, Obi-Wan groaned. He didn't feel ready to tell them yet, but if he had his way, he would probably get fat and round before he spoke up.

With a nod, he finally signaled to Anakin that he agreed. 

It was now or never.

"We also have something we want to tell you," the Alpha began, letting his gaze wander around the room, looking at his children one by one. "It may not be quite as spectacular as Nathan's mission on Kashyyyk, but then, it's hard to compete with that."

Once again, their firstborn's ears ran dark red as his siblings laughed restrainedly, but he kept his chin proudly raised nonetheless, determined not to respond to his father's teasing. Instead, he looked Anakin firmly in the eye as he asked, "What is it dad?"

"The Force is with us. You are getting a little sister." Full of warmth, Anakin looked at his mate, who sat in the armchair next to him, nervously playing with a loose thread of his tunic. Actually, that was not quite right. It was not yet clear what sex their unborn child was, but Anakin had gotten it into his head that it was a girl, and Obi-Wan had finally given up correcting him on that. They would have certainty at the next checkup in a few weeks anyway. 

At first it was as if Anakin had thrown a plasma bomb into the room. No one spoke, everyone seemed frozen, then time caught up with them again and suddenly everyone shouted in confusion.

"What, how?"

"A baby? Really?"

"Are you sure that it's going to be a girl?"

"Do you have a name yet?"

"When is it going to be born?"

But despite the excited chatter, Nathan's indignant outcry could be clearly heard as he suddenly exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

As suddenly as the commotion had begun, it died down again as everyone, including Obi-Wan, turned eyes on the eldest of the boys thunderstruck. Startled at being the center of attention so suddenly, Nathan didn't dare look at either of his fathers, instead staring stubbornly at the wall opposite, clenching his jaws tightly. It was Anakin, after all, who had regained his speech first. "What's your problem, son?" he asked as controlledly as he could.

"Well," Nathan began, his Force signature flickering with shame and fear. He knew the undertone in his father's voice well enough to know that it never meant anything good. "It's just ... you're old!" Obi-Wan visibly winced at this exclamation; after all, he was sixteen years older than his husband. He'd be lying if he said the same thought hadn't occurred to him. In fact, they had celebrated his fiftieth birthday that spring, but the fact that he had become pregnant yet again probably meant that, despite his age and previous illness, the Force believed he was still fit and healthy enough to carry a child to term.

Anakin, who had seen his husband's reaction immediately and felt his worry through their bond, gritted his teeth. Sometimes their eldest really was too much like himself, always eager to spill his guts out before to think about that he might hurt someone's feelings. "Not too old to father a baby, I assure you. Besides, from your point of view, anyone over twenty is an old man." It visibly annoyed him that their eldest did not share their joy. He truly had not expected such a reaction.

But Nathan wasn't finished yet. "But why do you need to have another baby? Aren't we enough for you?" he asked jealously. 

Aha, so that's where the wind was blowing from. The boy was obviously afraid of being replaced by the new child, but to let that thought manifest, his parents would never allow it. "You've got this completely wrong," Obi-Wan interjected into the conversation. "It's not about replacing either of you. That would be impossible anyway. Each of you is unique and we love you all just the way you are. As you know, in my childhood in the temple, contact with parents was not allowed, so I don't even know if I have any biological siblings, and your father is an only child, so we have always wished for a large family. We all believe in the will of the Force, don't we? And if the Force sees fit to give us another child, surely it can't be wrong."

"Nathan," Anakin now cut in, looking seriously at his eldest. "How would you feel if we gave Lucas away? Or Qui-Gon? Or Shmi?"

"I'd be totally sad," the boy immediately returned. 

"I see, then you don't think you'd be better off without them?" demanded Anakin. "Because then we'd only have you?"

"No, of course not," Nathan replied, aghast. "They're my siblings, and I'd miss them terribly."

"You see," Anakin replied, apparently satisfied with the answer he had received. "Love is not something that needs to be shared. It grows with each person you are close to. We love each of you in your own way, and that won't change once the baby arrives. We are your parents and we will always be there for you. You can always come to us if something is bothering you or you need advice or even just a hug, okay?"

There was a suspicious glint in Nathan's eyes, but still he managed to hold back the tears as he nodded choppily, "Okay."

"Come here, then." With a motion of his head, Obi-Wan signaled his son to come closer before rising from the armchair and Nathan didn't hesitate to accept the invitation and throw himself into his arms. The lanky teen was almost as tall as his father by now, yet he seemed like the child he had once been as he buried his face against Obi-Wan's shoulder and inhaled his familiar scent. "I'm sorry," he mumbled indistinctly into the fabric.

"It's all right," his father replied, stroking his short-cropped hair comfortingly. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan could see Anakin signaling to their other children, and before he knew it, he was suddenly surrounded by them. Thin and not-so-thin arms wrapped around him from all sides, not only holding him physically, but at the same time nestling their warm Force signatures against his. The last one was Anakin, who took Obi-Wan's face in his hands and looked into his eyes for a long time before kissing him. Then he spread his long arms and held his family close. For an endless moment, they just stood there without saying anything, before Shmi finally broke the silence.

"Mum, this is so cool. I can actually feel the baby through the Force. And Daddy's right: it's really a girl."

So much for that. 

Maybe Shmi wouldn't become a Padawan after all, but an apprentice of one of the healers instead. She certainly had the talent for it. And if she was right, Obi-Wan would like to name the baby Bant. That would surely please his childhood friend when she eventually found out about it. Because Obi-Wan had not yet given up hope that they would one day meet again. The Force made so many things possible. He carried the best proof of that under his heart right now, why shouldn't it also fulfill his desire to see his friend again? 

He just had to have patience and trust.


End file.
